


Gabbi and her Mates

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Series of one shots that features Gabrielle with her soulmates during either Holidays, birthdays or everyday life.Some of these will probably feature in either my current stories or feature stories.Open for requests but like the rest of my stories this is Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship





	1. Gabbi and Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [Wintersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersgirl/gifts), [UnknownReaderHasJoined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/gifts).



> Ugh, my laptop had crashed while I was working on the next chapter for Most People are Good yesterday and I was half way done, I was sooo angry xD
> 
> So as an apology, enjoy these one shots of Gabbi and her soulmates!

"Take this." Tony said as he handed her a fancy but pretty looking woman's wrist watch to his soulmate who was lying on her back on the couch, reading the newspaper. Mostly to see if there were any more laws against mutants being passed.

Jerks.

Gabrielle's gold eyes zeroed in on the watch before she took it from him slowly, "Okay...why?"

"It'll alert me if you are in danger, it monitors your vitals." Tony explained.

"You do realize that it will tell you when I 'die' and then when I return to life, right?" 

She didn't want to put any of her mates through that.

"...Yes."

"Just checking to see if you understand that, I don't want you to panic."

"I don't panic."

"Hun, you totally panicked when that pipe went through my chest."

That hadn't been a fun day for her and Tony 'not at all panicking' hadn't helped her heal from that wound, she had been trying to comfort him while her body repaired itself. One thing she loved about all of her soulmates: they never freaked out or got squeamish when she healed from her wounds.

No matter how nasty the wound was.

It was why she loved them so much, they didn't treat her like a freak or monster and they loved her as much as she did them.

"Anyone would panic if they saw their soulmate get hurt like that!"

Gabrielle gave her mate a deadpanned look as she said, "Not all soulmates are Feral mutants but whatever, I'll wear the damn thing." Her words were rude but her tone was playful as she put the watch on then she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. "You're such a protective dork."

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Given how often you tend to get into trouble, I figured that the watch could put all of us at ease. And besides, you love it when I am a protective dork."

The Feral just rolled her eyes and shook her head, she should at least be grateful that none of them had tried to put her in bubble wrap.

She would have to hurt them if they did...


	2. Gabbi and Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that request for open for this! 
> 
> But keep in mind that Bucky and Steve (and the other men that aren't Peter and Wade) have a friendship relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think Thor would make a wonderful bed xD

Thor was propped up against a mountain of pillows that were stacked against a wooden headboard, sleeping on top of him was his tiny soulmate. She was dressed in red and black plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top. The God of Thunder was carding his fingers through her black hair while she slept soundly on top of him, Gabrielle had recently regrown her entire skin (and hair) and it had taken a lot of energy out of her.

Hence her sleeping on top of him like a cat.

 The reason for the extreme healing was because of a Wade Wilson who had accidentally hit her with a volt of electricity that would have killed a human.

It only turned her into a crispy critter but it was extremely painful, she had to be somewhere quiet and safe. Thor's room in the Avenger tower had been selected as that safe place, surprisingly.

The God looked at her new skin, it still had the shiny and pink look to it that regrow skin always had. He ran his large hand down her arm, marveling on how soft her skin was. No matter what she did, her skin was always soft to the touch.

"I'm fine." Gabrielle's sleepy voice broke through Thor's thoughts, he looks down at her to see that her eyes were still closed but she was awake. "I am no longer in any pain, just really tired."

"I don't think you should be hanging out with that man."

The Feral opened her eyes and moved her head to rest her chin on one of his pecs, her gold eyes stared at his face before she did a lazy blink, "He's Izzy's soulmate and my best friend besides it had been an accident." She shifted and stretched before she stacked on her hands on top of his chest, her chin resting on top of the hand on top. "I want you and the others to be nice, he already feels bad enough as it is." Gabrielle smiled. "But thank you for caring so much about me."

"You are my, our, soulmate, of course we'll care about you."

Gabrielle smiled widely at him before she yawned, "Good to know. Now if you excuse me, I am still tired and I hear another nap calling my name." She moved her hands out of the way, resting her head so she could hear his beating heart and closed her eyes.

Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all the women (with some men) in the world were jealous of Gabbi xD

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is Gabrielle's protective dork xD
> 
> Each one shot will vary in length, might have some mature ones thrown in....maybe :P


End file.
